The Hogwarts Hotaru
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Virgina Weasley, Draconius Malfoy, Book eating bookbags, Flying lips, and *gasp* a plot! It's something I think you should see for yourself! (fixed)


We open our seen to introduce Virginia, or Ginny, Weasley; her long curly fire-like tendrils match her inferno like personality to a "T" this year. It's no wonder her eyes are the color of Cornish Pixies for she's just as mischievous as a barrel full of them. Oh yes, our girl has quite an aptitude for troublemaking, but then she learned a cultivated art that originated with the god-like Marauders. Prongs, Pad-foot, Worm-tail and Moony would look in awe at this spitfire fiend.   
  
But what kind of Marauder would she be if her secret was revealed? Not a very good one because she'd spend more time polishing trophy rooms then anything else, that's for sure. And so the exclusive Hotaru, firefly, makes her rounds of devious nature quite innocently. In other words, not a soul in the school has a clue who she is.   
  
It really wouldn't matter is someone even figured out that it was her, because nobody would believe them, not even the person who figured it out. Who would believe that sweet , quiet, bashful Ginny Weasley would do such shocking acts against fellow school mates?   
  
At present she's in the library studying a few well chosen spells, looking quite bored. Just because it's for a prank doesn't make the studying any more exciting. With a sigh she puts her finger on the word and slowly pronounces it, forming the syllables firmly with her lips.   
  
"Ex-per-I-ment-alious Caninium Transforminius Neco!" She whispered.   
  
With a spin of her wand a small shower of gray sparks form and the evil grin appears on her face. Oh how I pity her latest target.  
  
I must tell you that if the three years that she has been the Hotaru there has been one person she has yet to snare in her trickster's web, and he's two aisles away studying for the last exam before Christmas break…  
  
Draco Malfoy is a love to hate kind of guy. Where ever he goes, trouble follows. At a rough six foot he stands pretty tall but his ego is far bigger. His mind is sharp, his tongue sharper and his breeding; pedigree. For all extensive purposes he was king of the mountain and nobody would make him think different. Well, we'll have to see about that, now won't we?   
  
Oh look, he's still having trouble with that star chart. The irony of the situation is that he's named after a constellation! Rather then laugh at the boy let's get a closer look into his poor warped psyche, shall we?   
  
"This is so stupid… why the hell do we have to look up stars anyway? They do this on purpose, just to confuse me!" He says and abruptly slams the book shut throwing across the room in a fit.   
  
Fortunately for Madam Hooch the Bloody Barren managed to deflect the book with a quick fist.  
  
Ok, now you see why even the ghosts don't get particularly close to the little monster, err man. Yeah, that's what I meant, man. Uh… back to the point. Oh, look, he's fuming, Madam Hooch took 10 points for public misconduct and the defacing of school property. Draco has a point though, the book didn't have a face to begin with! Oops, another 5 points from Slytherin.   
  
So now we watch as he shoves every book and quill into the bag hanging from the edge of his chair in a huff. Temper, Temper, Draco! He angrily swings the bag over his shoulder and starts around the book cases. When he enters the front of the library he notices a loud ripping sound, then to his annoyance the books fell one by one onto the floor in a hurried clatter that echoed down the aisles.   
  
"4 points from Slytherin for ruckus in the library!" The stuffy faced librarian announced.   
  
"Gee thanks, miserable old wench!" he muttered.   
  
"I heard that!" The librarian hissed.   
"I'm sure you did." He snapped as he began to pile his books.   
  
Oh my, he's been sighted and he's within range. This is bound to be interesting because here comes Ginny.   
  
"Can I help you with that?" She asks so sweetly that you cant help but be nice…  
  
"NO!"   
  
That is unless you happen to be Draco Malfoy, notorious scrooge extraordinaire.   
  
"Gee, Virginia, you in here studying still. Trying to turn into Granger? Maybe -HE- will notice you then, huh? Carpe freaking' Diem, will ya!" He hissed.   
  
Ouch! That's going to be the end of you Draco and let me tell you guys why. First of all he yelled at her. You do NOT yell at the Hotaru of Hogwarts. Then he called her by her whole first name, in which people have been hurt for less. Lastly, he brought up Potter… I cannot stress enough how much that pisses her off.   
  
To the shock of everyone she only smiles. "Oh I will, Draconious, just as soon as you Carpe Vitae" She says and nudges a book with the tip of her shoe. "Here, I want it back." She says tossing down her empty book bag. Still smiling she turns and walks out of the library not letting him argue.   
  
As we can all see, this is the latest page of the extremely long volume of the Malfoy vs. Weasley: A Rivalry. This has been going on for so long even I can't remember how it began!   
  
Draco glares at the broken bag over his shoulder.   
  
"Of all the days, and places, and people!" He growls and throws the bag away from him and begins to stuff the books in the bag that Ginny left behind.   
  
Wait a minute… is that… By Gorge and Fred it is! That's a Bottomless Belching Book Eating Book Bag by the notorious brothers of Wicked Weasleys Prank Shop! Three guesses what it does. Oh my, this isn't going to be pretty…  
  
As he puts in another book he notices that the bag is empty. Gee, I wonder why? Confused he sticks his hand in the bag. Then the bag's entrance flaps shut down around his wrist and he could tell that the bag was trying to swallow him. Startled he screams and starts shaking his arm in a flailing manner, his slicked back hair falling loose in gelled strips that resembled white feathers quite well. In other words… he looked like a chicken man.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" The librarian asked as she yanked the bag off his arm.   
  
"It's the… I just… Never mind." He said regaining his disciplined egotistical attitude but needless to say, not his dignity. Bending over he picked up the four other books on the floor and tucked them under his arm. With his head held high he began to walk away.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're forgetting this." She said holding the bag up.   
  
Got to hand it to the kid, he sure knows how to play it cool…. Right. He proves this by grabbing the bag with his thumb and index finger and holding it one and a half feet in front of him, warily. Yeesh! Now that I've introduced you to the two most valuable players, lets get to the game!  
  
The place, The Great Hall. The time, Dinner. Game, set, Match!  
  
Ginny sits quietly eating her sandwich when suddenly a black bag is dropped in front of her. She looks up and … Score! Direct hit with a patented Malfoy Glare of Loathing.   
  
Just at that moment the bag let out an extremely loud belch.   
  
"It ate four of my text books. Tried to eat my hand for desert!" He growls dangerously.   
  
Oh the expression! This girl is going for the gold!  
  
"Malfoy? Whatever are you talking about?" Ginny asks looking quite confused.   
  
"This possessed bag you saddled me with ATE my books! Are you going to replace them?" Draco asked evilly.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. I've just gotten so used to it that I forgot to warn you." She said wearing a mask of deep regret. "Freeze! Unlock, Green is Mean but Redder is Better!" She announced causing the entire table to laugh. Then she reached into the bag and began to remove several text books.   
  
Draco looks suspicious but just grabs his books, happy to get as far away from that bag as possible. Inwardly, Ginny is laughing hysterically.   
  
"You loaned him your bag?" Harry Potter asks.  
  
"His broke." She says simply.   
  
"Ginny, He's Malfoy. You didn't have to do that." Ron announces.   
  
"I know. He might be mean, but he's still human… I think. 'Sides it gets me one step closer to becoming a saint!" She says with a grin.   
  
The table smiles and continues to eat but meanwhile she plots…   
  
At the Slytherin end of the hall Draco is checking his books over, who knew what kind of guck would get on them in the bottomless depths of a Bottomless Belching Book Eating Book Bag? Fortunately he could find not even a ripped corner and could only pile them up on the table and begin to eat dinner.   
  
Ginny sighed with contentment. She's finally gotten Draco Malfoy and he didn't even know it. Her day couldn't get much better… wait hold that thought.   
  
Suddenly a giant red and green bird swooped in dramatically and circled around the great hall, landing on Professor Snape's shoulder and releasing a large pink and purple envelope in front of him. Fawkes had done a miraculous job of getting the entire hall's attention. Snape eyed the envelope nervously but opened it any way.  
  
Then a conjuring of a purple haired mermaid appeared in font of him.   
  
"Happy birth day, to , you  
Happy Birth day, to , you  
Happy Birth day dear Snapiekins,   
Happy Birth day to… you" It sang then winked cheekily.   
  
With a puff of pink smoke a pair or bright red slippery lips appeared and Snape's eyes flew open. In his haste he nearly ran over Fang, who had been laying down beside him. He ran away from the table and down the aisles, the red lips in hot pursuit.   
  
When he was caught in a dead end he turned around and was viciously smooched by the flying kiss. Afterwards he looked rather sick but the lips weren't finished. The let out a loud raspberry and with a pop the lips disappeared.   
  
The entire hall was laughing, everyone but Snape that is. Another beautiful display of the evil mind of Ginny Weasley.  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the display. His laughter, not his chuckle, was something rarely ever heard and everyone heard it.   
  
The sound of his joyful laughter almost made Ginny regret putting the timed boom powder in the binding of his books… almost. With a chuckle she grabbed the bag from in front of her, waved good-bye to Ron and made her way to the Gryfindor tower. Oh it had been the perfect ending to the perfect day.   
  
Now for Draco it had been the highlight of a dark day. In four of his classes he'd been reprimanded. Then a bag nearly ate his hand. At least he'd gotten a good laugh before he packed his books under his arm and brought them down to his private dorm in the dungeons.   
  
Everything was going according to plan.   
  
The entire school was sleeping sweetly and all was calm. Even the caretaker's stupid cat was asleep. Then it happened. A loud eruption of noise that shook Hogwarts on it's foundation.   
  
Imagine twelve first year Gryfindor girls screaming at their insanely hysterical prefect to stop laughing and get under the archway. All of them wondering who could laugh with an earth quake going on.  
  
After a few minutes the girls had managed to drag her down to the hospital wing. "Pomphrey! Madam Pomphrey! Ginny's cheese slid off her cracker!" the American transfer student announced causing her to laugh even harder.  
  
"What?" The woman asked confused.   
  
"Ginny's gone nutters! Who laughs during a earth quake?" one girl exclaimed.   
  
"Earthquake? We didn't have an earthquake! There was a loud blast down in the dungeons that's all. Professor Snape's sorting it all out as we speak."   
  
It soon became apparent to Ginny that she had put way too much boom powder in the book.   
  
So there she was laughing her head off when a hovering stretcher floated into the room with Draco clutching at his ears.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pomphrey yelled in exasperation  
  
"What?" Draco yelled with a stupid expression, obviously unable to hear her.  
  
Oh Ginny, you have to breath sometime. It's just not now is it? Of course not!  
  
As if refusing nature and killing off further oxygen she continues to laugh harder.   
  
After being given a … mild… sedative Ginny was in much calmer spirits…  
  
"I don't want to go to my room!" She sobbed  
  
"Ginny, go to your room now!" Ron declared.   
  
"Nobody wants me around!" She wailed while going up the steps towards her dorm.   
  
"Merlin's beard! It's like living with moaning Myrtle! This place is turning into circus what with the place and the big ka-boom, frenzied firsties screaming about earthquakes and then my sister first laughing her brain to dust and now wailing. Good grief what now!" He said as he noticed a funny smell coming from his dorm room. When he opened the door he noticed a small dog running around in an angry frenzy yapping. It looked like a black Scottish Terrier with green eyes.   
  
"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked confused until the dog jumped onto Harry's bed and glanced hopefully at him.   
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Ron asked the gears creaking in his head. He brought a hand out pulling back some wet dog hair. "Bloody hell, the Hotaru has struck again."   
  
Poor Ron, he never gets a break does he? Let us see how our regional bad ass is doing ?  
  
Draco Malfoy lay sleeping, or at least he would if the damn bells would stop ringing in his head. It didn't help that his head felt like it was slowly imploding. At least he could hear now.   
  
He sat up and felt the world spin but being Draco, he ignored it. We now watch as Ron Weasley enters, a small black dog in his arms. Potter, it had to be. Everyone at school was hit by the Hotaru's wrath but Potter caught it the most. Draco noticed and wondered why but never interfered.   
  
The curtain was closed and Ron pulled a change of clothes from the spare's drawer. A flash of light later and a hand reached out of the white curtain grasping for the clothes Weasley held out. A few moments later Potter stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in the spare gray colored clothes.   
  
"I'm telling you Ron, when I find out who she is-" Harry screamed.  
  
"Hold up… she? How did you come to that conclusion." Ron asked.   
  
"Think about it Ron, Sakura, it sounds like a girlish type of name." Harry said counting it on his fingers.   
  
"It's Japanese, Potter, it means 'fire fly'" Draco whispered with a grimace due to the noise. Neither Potter or Weasley heard him  
  
"Plus," Harry said with a pause thinking about what he was about to say. "I found this in the shower." He said revealing a thin metal hair clip.   
  
"Yep, definitely a girl…" Ron muttered.   
  
"Who could it be?" Harry voiced.   
  
"Is Cho angry at you?" Ron asked.   
  
"Cho? Not that I'm aware of." He asked confused.   
  
"I just thought since Cho speaks Japanese and all…" Ron said   
  
"It's not Cho, she wouldn't do anything against the precious Harry Potter. But who would… besides me, obviously." Draco thought.   
  
"How's Ginny? I heard she was a little… happy?" Harry asked with a grin.   
  
"The ka-boom, it of jogged her nerves because she was giggling like a maniac. They gave her something to mellow out and now she's blubbering up in her room. I had to ask Hermoine to look in on her every now and then." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Mellow marrow, it's a tricky cure so it's easy to overdue it. Just let her cry herself to sleep. She'll wake up tomorrow the normal little self she always is." Harry said with a shrug.   
  
"Gee, Potter some friend you are…" Draco thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if- Wait a minute… That's it! That's it! It was right there all that time and nobody noticed. Virginia Weasley is the Hotaru!" Draco thought with glee.  
  
And the plot thickens for a snake smarted is a snake to avoid.   
  
It had been three days and Draco was back to normal but the school was all abuzz about the latest antics of the Hotaru. Apparently not even the headmaster was spared from the evilness of their devious nature. For it had spread like wild fire that a majority of his hair was now streaked rainbow, although it was kept under his particularly large cap.  
  
After having sat and pondered Draco had come up with an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderfully awful Great Grouch of an idea. Draco had written a letter.  
  
  
Our shameless Hotaru of the sixteenth year sat idly watching the gossip appear. Primly she posed from her nose to her toes the mouse of the meek and the mild.   
  
"Ron, GIVE ME BACK MY ROLL!" She screamed in his ear after he had reached of nonchalant as you please and plucked the roll from her plate in the way that all good irritating older brothers do.  
  
Ron slowly licked the icing off of the top of it and turned to her. "Did you want something?"   
  
Ginny held her breath, visibly turning blue. "Yeah, how 'bout your head on a silver platter?"  
  
  
"Umm…no?" Ron asked before shoving the last bite of the roll in his mouth and running out of the Great Hall leaving her all alone.  
  
Ginny sat with a sigh and had pulled a roll from the pile in front of her. She was just about to start eating it when a black raven landed in front of her, a scroll in it's clutches.   
  
"Bird, I'm going to tell you right now. You got the wrong girl, 'cause that envelope isn't red and I don't get letters." She said with a roll of her eyes.   
  
The bird only glared at her.   
  
"Fine! Be that way!" She said and carefully took the scroll from the bird which immediately took to flight.   
  
Unrolling the fresh parchment she gasped and what the five simple words on the page.  
  
"I know who you are."   
  
What the heck did that mean?   
  
"How are you doing today, Hotaru? Oh, that's right! Silly me. Nobody's supposed to know that! How are you, Virginia." Draco said from beside her.  
  
She balled her fist and looked around slowly. The coast was all clear and then she struck. Ginny grabbed a hold of the front of his robes pulling him down to her face. "What are you getting at?" She snarled.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Draco said prying her fingers off of his robes.   
  
She glared at him and he glanced down at her and smiled slowly. Reaching down he grabbed the roll off of her plate and took a bite. Swallowing it he shook his head.   
  
"You know, Weasley, you would of made an excellent Slytherin." He said with a firm expression and walked away leaving her perplexed.   
  
Well, wasn't that an enigma within itself?  
  
Shaking her head she reached for another roll when the food on the tables disappeared with a slight pop.   
  
Great, today is going to be fun, can't you tell?   
  
It seems that where ever she went that day, Draco was right behind her, a shadow of an uncertain nature. Even when she had to take a message to Professor Snape she managed to step into the one class that he helped instruct in his apprenticeship.   
  
Everywhere that Ginny went that Baa-aad Boy was sure to go. It fallowed her threw school that day, school that day. It followed her threw school that day, but was it against the rules? No. She lay in her bed warily rubbing her temples in hopes of relieving her mild headache. Giving up the vain attempt of self healing she collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Today had been and excruciatingly long day and she was ready to call it a night. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later Draco Malfoy was glimpsing at his pocket watch. "Almost time to go" it read. For the umpteenth time he looked over at the Gryfindor table watching as the 'Dream Team' continued to stuff their collective faces and go over the up coming exams.   
  
Did they not notice the empty seat or something? What the heck was wrong with this picture. Let me count they ways. Hotaru is loose in the hall of Hogwarts, her brother and two of her closest 'friends' didn't even notice she wasn't there, and Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of all that was anything like a Gryfindor is the only one to notice. Ok this is just wrong on so many levels.  
  
With a mental groan he grabbed a plate and began to pile it with a serving of each of the dishes. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the Gryfindor table.   
  
"Since you seem to have forgotten the other Weasley perhaps this shall serve as a reminder. Do see that she eats tonight, will you?" He said setting the plate down with a clatter.   
  
As he sat down he watched as they glanced over in shock at the empty spot each looking at the Slytherin table with wide eyes. Ron, discretely collected a separate plate of food and left the hall.   
  
Well, perhaps he's human after all… who would've thought?   
  
Back to a sleeping Hotaru who was… ah… you guessed it, sleeping.  
  
The raps on the door woke her with a start. Standing up she felt the world spin beneath her feet and she fell, knocking almost everything off of her deck with a loud clatter. A light filtered into the room falling across her eyes making her nauseous.   
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked concerned. He lit a candle and bent beside Ginny with a worried expression. Her cheeks were pale and her face sweaty. She didn't have a fever but she did look sick. "Stay here, I'll go get help." He said in a panic and ran out of the room.   
  
He raced through the common room and out of the portrait leaving the empty portrait way open with little care and racing onward for help.   
  
"Whoa, look at Weasley run. Something's up." Pansy said as her and Draco walked through the hall on their way to the library.   
  
Draco watched as Ron ran, his face red and terrified.   
  
"Go ahead without me. I've got something I forgot I had to do. I'll catch you later." Draco explained and turned around. Pansy shrugged and continued on her way while Draco raced to the Gryfindor Tower. The portrait door was wide open and he climbed in following the wooden signs to the girls dorms. A low moan was heard from a room to his right and he slowly opened the door.   
  
"Close that wretched door right now." Ginny moaned.   
  
"Virginia? What's the matter?" he asked as he observed her propped position.   
  
"My head is killing me." She said as if it was obvious.   
  
"Does the light make it worse?" He asked motioning to put the main candle out.   
  
She nodded and started to rub her temples again.   
  
Ginny felt a cool hand on her forehead. "No fever. Have you had headaches lately?"   
  
"All the time, but not usually this bad."   
  
"Ok, lay down and close your eyes." He said dipping a washcloth in basin of water and wringing it out tightly.   
  
She could feel the mattress lower as he sat down beside her putting the cool damp clothe over her eyes.   
  
"It sounds like you have a migraine. There really isn't anything else I can do but your brother literally ran for help." Draco said and got off the bed.   
  
"Draco?" Ginny called out weakly.  
  
"Yes, Virginia?"   
  
"Thanks for the help." She said with a weak grin.   
  
He hesitated, taken aback for a moment. "Don't worry about it."   
  
As he was about to open the door it opened and he jumped into the shadows behind him, hiding in the closet.   
  
"Ms. Weasley? How are you doing?" Called the Headmaster as he stepped into the room.   
"How is she, sir?" Called Ron from behind him in the hall.   
  
"Ronald, please go to bed. This will all be resolved by the morning and I assure you she is not on death's doorstep as you had convinced me." He said with a grin.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Ron said and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Well, it appears that you have everything under control in here Mr. Malfoy." He said with a knowing look towards the closet.  
  
"Uh… Yeah." He said shuffling out of the shadows awkwardly. "Well, she'll be fine, no need for the hospital wing. Why don't you just get some sleep and see Pomphrey in the morning if it isn't any better?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded slightly confused as how he had come to make the final decision.   
  
"As for you Draco, it seems that you have put yourself in a position, no?" The headmaster asked with a smile.  
  
"…uh…" Draco said unsure what to do.  
  
"Would the two of you just shut up? No offence or anything but I feel like I'm dying over here." Ginny moaned as she poked the clothe over one eye.   
  
They had to wait till everything was quiet and then the Headmaster and Draco left.  
  
A month later we see Ginny desperately trying to keep her eyes open as she stares into the crystal ball.   
  
"So dear, what is it you see." Trelawny said.  
  
A wicked grin threatened to cross her lips and she firmly kept a hazy gaze at the ball. "I see... Harry Potter and he's... falling off of his broom onto what appears to be a giant pin cushion." Ginny said slowly.   
  
"MY! You've actually seen a vision! I've been blessed with a pupil of the third eye!" The flighty teacher said joyfully.   
  
Ginny spent the rest of the day... assisting the students with their work because of her 'obviously advanced skills'. As she approached the last student she heard a slight huff.   
  
"Why haven't I thought of that?" Draco said knowingly to her.   
  
"You? Think?" She said and grinned evilly. Draco glared at her.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be 'assisting' me in this?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, let's just look in this ball here for a few minuets and 'ooh' and 'ahh' and perhaps survive this class.  
  
"No problem." He said with a yawn and glared at the crystal ball. Ginny sighed and looked at it too. "You aren't even trying Draco. Just look, don't try and scare the damn thing!" she said slapping her palm to his hand causing him to jar his expression they once again looked into the ball but this time to both their shock, the ball started to cloud up.   
  
"In two-hundred years  
the strikes of the Hotaru silence the peoples fears  
when the walls of hogwarts fall  
  
  
Two children, one girl, one boy.  
With strange looks and much joy,  
Will grace the hall of the past,  
the impression will ever last.  
  
A change of fate,  
At any rate  
will shift the lines of time."   
  
Ginny said in a trance-like state not aware of the three voices coming from her voice. Draco stared at her in shock pulling his hand from her grasp and standing up, knocking the chair down with a crash. In an instant the connection was broken and Ginny collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Out of my way, boy!" Trelawney shrieked as she knocked over a desk running to the girl. "Wait, I need your help turning her over on her side!" She yelled at Draco. Draco glanced at the terror on the woman's face and followed directions. As he turned the girl over a strange blue fluid oozed from Ginny's lips. "As I thought! Psyto-Plasm!" Trelawny exclaimed.   
  
  
"Psy- WHAT?" Draco asked confused.   
  
"She's had a genuine connection with the fates! Never have I seen anything this strong!" She said in awe.   
  
"So she really has the third eye?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"More like she's the fate's right hand! At least temporarily." Trelawney said joyfully and conjured a stretcher.   
  
The class was dismissed in a shocked frenzy, Draco staying behind to assist with carrying the stretcher down the stairs.   
  
Ms. Pomphrey squawked out orders and soon two Nurses In Training huddled about collecting several different ingredients. "Go get some unicorn hair from Professor Snape... get him too!" she called to a young woman raced out of the room in a hurry.   
  
"Unicorn hair? Isn't that for extreme situations?" Draco asked with wide eyes.   
  
"She's likely to have a seizure!" Pomphrey said as she checked Ginny's pupils.   
  
"What?" He asked confused.   
  
Pomphrey rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what I'm doing. Don't ask questions, don't doubt my abilities. Just follow directions." She said in a anxiety driven huff.   
  
Suddenly Ginny started to convulse on the table shifting in painful ways.   
  
"Hold her down! Keep her from swallowing her tongue!" She said and started to measure out ingredients.  
  
"I'm here... Jesus..." Snape said watching as his prized student, the strong Malfoy had trouble keeping a tiny girl down to a table through her shock. "Don't bother with the measuring, Poppy! Just use the formula for the epilepsy I gave you last week mix it with the sleeping potion and use this..." he said handing her a jar.   
  
Pomphreys eyes went wide. "But- It could kill her!" She said with wide eyes.   
  
"That's what the sleeping potion's for. She can't do anything if she's asleep during it's affect!" He said and dumped the potions into a glass.   
  
"I won't have anything to do with the stuff! It's to risky!" She said stepping over to Malfoy. "You do it." She said slipping the small jar in his hand. "I won't have this on my conscience."   
  
Draco glanced at the label. "Silver fire feather scales?' This makes no sense! I've never heard of this." Draco said looking to his teacher.  
  
"Just pour it... one grain at a time until it starts to burn through the glass." Snape said as he helped hold Ginny down.   
  
Draco released the cap and it revealed a strange glow. Care fully he used a pair of tweezers to apply the grains. After the fifth one the potion started to boil and the glass started to glow, appearing hot to the touch.   
  
"It's ready but is it safe?" Draco asked grasping the side of the glass, which was amazingly cooler then he expected.   
  
"If, she really is the one, it'll be fine, otherwise there would be no other outcome but death!" Snape said as he held the girls mouth open. "Pour it down her throat... Quick!" Snape growled.   
  
Draco bound forward and poured the glass of fluid down her throat watching her choke and gag. As he did so she stopped the agonized twisting and fell into a serene slumber.   
  
Pomphrey left the girls feet and glanced at her eyes and took her pulse. "She's fine." She said with a broken tone.   
  
"We came very close to losing her today, Pomphrey. I insist that the class be removed from her schedule." Snape said and left.   
  
Draco looked at the bottle he had abandoned and stoppered it with care. What ever it was it was obviously dangerous.   
  
Dumbldore threw open the curtains and looked at the girl. "So it's true?" He asked. "Ginny Weasley's the one?" He asked Pomphrey.   
  
"It appears so." She said while putting potions away.  
  
"He will come after her now, I hope you know. I told you we should of just fired the old bat!" Ms. Mc Gonagall shrieked and glanced down at the girl.   
  
"Minerva, now is not the time to discuss this." He said with a look. "Young Draco, I think it's time to let you in on a little secret..."   
  
  
The next day Ginny awoke to a very worried looking Ron gazing at her. "What happened?" She asked sitting up with a sigh.  
  
"You had a seizure." he said and patted her hand.   
  
"Is that all? I feel like I've been stomped on by a heard of dragons." Ginny said with a weak smile.   
  
Ron made to speak but a strange bird flew in, one familiar to Ginny. "What the?" Ron asked.   
  
The raven stopped on the bed and dropped a scroll on Ginny's stomach. As she opened the scroll as single yellow rose fell from the scroll onto the blanket. What did yellow mean again. That's right, friendship. The scroll made her grin as she opened it.   
  
"Well, I'm not trying that! You win. You win.   
In order to accomplish my latest 'mission' (don't ask) I have to purpose a truce.  
Perhaps we can even plot a devious revenge against our favorite 'psychic'? Get Well   
soon, Firefly.   
~D.M.~"   
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes smiled.   
  
"Is there an Admirer I should be pulverizing?" Ron asked with a grin.  
  
"No." She said seriously. "Just an acquaintance."   
  
"Really? I haven't given a rose to my GIRLFRIEND yet!"  
  
"That's because you're romantically a bum." Ginny said with a face. "'sides, yellow stands for friendship."   
  
"Ooooohhhh.... So who is he?" Ron asked.  
  
Ok, ginny what are you going to say?  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a 'he'?" She asked with look.   
  
"Ginny, I'm not that daft!" He said with grin.   
  
"You're not that bright either." She added.   
  
Ron gave her an evil look.   
  
"NO!" She yelled trying to throw the blanket off of herself. Ron quickly tackled his sister who squealed.   
  
"Yes!" he said triumphantly as he snatched the letter from his sister.   
  
"Don't you dare read that!" Ginny screamed.   
  
Needless to say, Ron being the big brother he is read the letter.   
  
"D.M. hmmm? Daryl McDonald! I knew he liked you!" He said tossing the letter to his sister and running before she could cause him bodily harm.   
  
"Who the hell is Daryl McDonald?!" Ginny asked and started to laugh hysterically.   
  
"Beats me!" A voice said from behind her. She looked over and saw Draco as he casually stepped into the curtained room. "How are you doing today?" He asked.  
  
"Better. Definitely better." She said with a sigh.   
  
"You gave us all a start." He said seriously motioning for her to get back in bed.   
  
"Ron said I had a seizure." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all he knows. I'm here to tell you the rest." he said and collapsed in a chair.   
  
"The rest? What else happened?" She asked.  
  
"Let's start about a hundred years ago. A woman named Marianna Patrinov, a very powerful witch. She had the ability to some rather... strange things. For instance, she didn't need a wand. Other weird things. So threw the years her powers became dormant threw her daughter and grand- daughter. All of her female descendents had these powers. We aren't quite sure what they are but we know they are very powerful. Ginny... you're her descendent. Apparently you saw something for real and due to that you had a seizure."   
  
"Ooookkkk. Shouldn't I tell my brother?" She asked.   
  
"Nope. Me, you, and the staff of Hogwarts have been sworn to secrecy." He said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"That's just great." She said with a groan.   
  
"Be seeing you around, Weasley." He said and left with the sound of his cape swishing.   
  
"Great..." She thought and began to plot.   
  
"Ms. Weasley? How are you today, miss?" Pomphrey asked.   
  
"I feel great." She said with more enthusiasm then she thought she could muster.   
  
"That's good to hear but-"   
  
"I WANT TO GO TO CLASS." She said commandingly with a glare.  
  
The nurse looked thoughtful. "If you think you can handle it then I don't see why you can't. Just don't over do it! If you get tired just leave for you're homeroom I'll give you a note." She said and scribbled a quick pass and handed it to the girl.   
  
"Thank you." Ginny said collecting her notes and leaving. That was almost too easy.  
  
A week passed and the tricks had come in massive floods. Peeves the poltergeist now flashed neon colors all of the time which had decreased the numbers of his rotten tricks. Harry had indeed fallen from his broom onto what appeared to be a giant pin cushion only to discover it was a giant prickly tomato. Needless to say he spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing having the thorns removed. After this trick she'd received two letters one from her dear brothers, Fred and George, who asked how the make-it- grow potion had worked and what she'd blown up. The other was from Draco who had to be told how she did it.   
  
Even her brother fell victim to a sprung trap. Now he walked awkwardly as his feet slowly crawled across the floor. Ah the wonders of a time released slug-foot spell!   
  
Ginny nodded in approval at her latest plot. For up to two-hundred years tricks would be going off on a schedule that was as unpredictable as anything that her brothers ever came up with.  
  
At first it was her brothers who had been pinned with the fiendish pranks but it was soon found that they really hadn't done it. So prevent any further discredit she had left a lovely sign in some way. But the best was coming tonight.   
  
"Virginia Weasley, as Prefect you're job is to arrange for this year's ball. It's the Mystical Meadow Masquerade. This is a very important position that is normally held by the head girl but due to some... incidents She decided to go home for the holidays." Dumbledore said while trying to keep his face straight.  
  
This of course had NOTHING to do with Heroine waking up to find that she had twig hair now does it? At this thought she had inadvertently grinned evilly.   
  
"You are to work with the other Prefects and an assigned partner on this but in the final draw you are the leader." He said and left, she was quite unable to see his evil grin.   
  
"Great." She said sarcastically and sat on the edge of a table and glanced around at the empty hall. Something new, something fun, something that she could cause chaos with...  
  
"Outdoors." a voice said from behind her.   
  
"Perfect!" She thought out loud. "Out in the front yards..." 'with the whomping willow and a few quick start fireworks...hehehh" soon she was grinning evilly.   
  
"Perhaps a floating garden?" He suggested.   
  
Ginny took a breath. They couldn't have been so cruel as to... they did. They partnered her with Draconius Maxwell Malfoy. The biggest jerk in history.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! One hour after posting and I'm already fixing it! *sigh*   
  
I'd like to thank Marina for catching the whole "Sakura" instead of Hotaru thing. Thankies!Fixed and edited. I even ran spell check! *winks* 


End file.
